A drabble a day keeps the Voice away
by Wingz are me17
Summary: This story is a series of drabbles, like a series of oneshots. What a drabble is, inside. Find out what your fave character thinks like. R and R, please.Yes,the chapters are super short, but there is a reason. To find that reason look inside.
1. Total

**Hey, I'm Wingz and this story will be a series of drabbles. A drabble is a work of art it contains only 100 words. So, this is like a series of oneshots. In most of these chapters, the drabble will be based on one Maximum Ride character and their thoughts about anything. This is your chance to look inside your favorite character's head. **

**This was originally dedicated to Skye Maxwell for getting her word of the day e-mail.**

* * *

**This one is about Total. This is before he grew wings. It's also about his wanderlust. Wanderlust means a strong desire or lust to travel.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I would so not be writing this. So, obviously, I don't.**

* * *

Wanderlust. That's what I have.

I want to be like them. Have wings. To fly in the sky, and not be a hassle. That way I would be able to fight, too. And wouldn't need Max rescuing me at 200 miles per hour before I go SPLAT!

I want to travel. London, Paris, Rome. With wings, I'd be able to go anywhere. _Fly _anywhere. Travel anywhere. Anywhere I wanted.

But I would never leave them. I could never leave the flock. I'd fly with them. Always. Until the day I died.

All I need is wings. To satisfy my wanderlust.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but it **_**is**_** only 100 words. This just the first one out of many. Tell me which character you think I should do next, and maybe I'll do that one. Please review. I'd love to know what you all think of this.**

**Until next time,**

**Wingz**


	2. Ari

**Wow, I'm back already. I'm dedicating this one to Bellacullen321. She is the only one who took time to review, so I'm taking time to write this. And she gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Maximum Ride or the wonderful characters in it. Nor do I own the idea of drabbles.**

**This one is about Ari. This is him right after Jeb left with the Flock.**

* * *

"Where is he!? Where's my dad!?" I screamed.

"I…I don't know," said the man in the white coat.

"Where is he and wear are the kids with wings?" I asked trying to be calmer.

"I am not at liberty to say," the white coat said.

But I didn't care. I wanted my dad. I had to find him. And the winged kids.

Wherever they were, I would find them. No matter what it took. I'd be there. I had to.

But most of all I wanted to find Max. She was the best and I could not live without her.

* * *

**Okay, it wasn't the best. It would've been better if I hadn't stuck with 100 words. But I liked to think about how Ari felt when his dad and the kids left. There isn't much about Ari and his past so I liked to think about what could have happened.**

**Once again, tell me who you think I should do next and I probably would do them. **

**Please review. I would really like to know what you all thought of this. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Theses are all things I'd love to know. I love constructive critism. I would totally love it if one of you had an idea of how to make this better. **

**I also accept Anon. reviews so you don't need an account to review.**

**So, see ya soon.**

**-Wingz**


	3. Iggy

**Wahoo! I'm back with more. Happy Easter! Here's your present from the Easter bunny, AKA me (for the moment, anyway).**

**This time I'm dedicating this chapter to London. Beckon ****since she gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Mwua ha ha. I own Fang the most.**

**Fang: You don't own me or anyone else**

**Me: Oh yes, I do.**

**Fang: No, you don't. Angel, get in here and tell this author she doesn't own anything.**

**Angel: Ok. **_**Wingz, you do not own anything.**_

**Me: Foine. I don't own anything. But can I have Iggy?**

**Iggy: NO!**

**Me: Fine. Now I have nothing!**

**(End of rant/disclaimer)

* * *

**

**OK, so this is Iggy's chapter. This is him when he gets his operation from the white coats and loses his vision. This is him when he's about 8 years old. Here ya go:**

I loved colors. And looking outside. Everything was so big and colorful.

"Come with me. We're going to do a little check-up," said a lady.

I followed. She was always nice.

We came into a big room. I laid down on a big table. Everything was white, really cold, and smelled antiseptically.

Then everything went cold and dark.

"Wake up. How many fingers do you see?"

"Turn the lights on," I said.

"The lights are on."

But I couldn't see anything. How could the lights be on?

"Sorry, you're blind."

NO! I couldn't be blind! I loved to see!

* * *

**Wow, that one was tough. I could not fit it down to 100 words for forever. Cause I really wanted to describe it all, but with 100 words it was really hard to do. There was a whole lot more I had, which would've made it a whole lot better, but y'know, I couldn't sadly. I still liked it a lot, though.**

**So what did you think of Iggy's chapter? Did you like it, love it, hate it? I'd really like to know. I love getting reviews almost as much as I love writing them. As of right now I've written 482 reviews. So, please, could you press the green button and review.**

_**Important: **_**In other news, I have decided to change the title of this story. It's just not really about Wanderlust, anymore. More, just drabbles about each character. So if you tell me what you think the title of this story should be, and I will highly consider it. As long as it, like, makes sense. So, please, since this isn't about wanderlust anymore could you help me figure out a new title?**

**Pretty, please with a cherry on top, review?**

**As always suggest who you think I should do next, and I just might do it. Plus, this time, suggest a new title for this story.**

**Hope ya liked it,**

**Wingz  
**


	4. Nudge

**Yo, homies, I'm back. Thank you to all the people who took time to review. You truly rock. Sorry it took me a lot longer than usual to update this story. The only reason that I can give is I keep falling asleep as soon as I get home. But tonight I had a chorus concert so I'm wide awake right now. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own any of Maximum Ride?**

**Rest of flock: NO!!!**

**Me: Are you sure? Cause I'd really love to have Fang or Iggy.**

**Max: You are not getting anyone or anything. Understand? *Dagger eyes***

**Me: *Gulps* Got it. Me owny nothing.**

* * *

**This drabble is about Nudge. It's basically about why she talks so much.**

* * *

I hate silence. It's so freakin' loud!

When nobody is talking at all, I have to say something. I don't care what it is, but there has got to be noise. I guess, that's why I never stop. I'm afraid there will be silence if I don't fill it.

There are lots of silences. Awkward, comfortable, sweet, scary. My favorite is no silence.

Silence is scary. You don't know what's happening. It's like the world is closing in on itself. Noise lets you know where everything is.

You can break silence with one word. That's why I just keep talking.

* * *

**That was surprisingly easy to write. I liked writing in Nudge's perspective. Probably 'cause I talk just as much as her. But I really liked it. I think it's my favorite out of all of them so far.**

**But what did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it. Please tell me. I need all the feedback I can get to see how I can make my writing better. So, pretty please, review?**

**More Title News: ****Ok, so far I have 3 possible title ideas. Keep it as Wanderlust(London. Beckon's idea), A drabble a day keeps the Voice away ( my {somewhat stupid} idea), or Deepest Feelings (Miz636's idea). I set up a poll on my profile, so vote for what you like the best of those. And of course, if you have another idea, I will consider it.**

**Now could you please press the green button and send me a review?**

**As always, if you have an idea for the next drabble, go ahead and tell me. It is pretty likely that I will do it. Don't forget to go to my profile to vote for a title. Or send me another suggestion title.**

**Until the next one, **

**Wingz**


	5. Max

**Hey people. I'm back with more. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys left me. Also, thank you to those who voted on my poll. Now chill out, put your feet up, and read on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. If I did I'd totally be writing the real book. Not like doing this. (That make sense?)**

**This drabble is about Max. It's her ''feelings'' for Fang.**

* * *

I love him. I love him not.

I don't know. I'm so confused. What is this happy glow I get around him?

But he doesn't respond. A little smile, sometimes. I don't know how he feels. I don't even know how I feel.

It's a dizzying feeling. Everything is spinning, nothing makes sense. He kisses me, I run away. That's how it goes. But what if I don't want to run away? I want to be in his arms. Does he want me there?

Do I love him? Does he love me? I wish we could be.

Together forever.

_Fang._

* * *

**100 words are hard to write. I actually kept **_**underwriting**_** it all. Weird, right? But whatever it turned out ok. I like it. It's kinda like before book 5.**

**What did you think? Yes, you, sitting here, reading this. I'd like to know what you thought about this drabble or the entire series so far. So, pretty please, review? It's not hard. You hit the green button and write what you think. Cause I'd love to know.**

_**More weird title news: **_**Okay, so three of you went and voted for a new title. (Who really rock for doing that!) But the problem is that the three of you each voted for a different title. So it has resulted in a tie. Which doesn't help me much. So for people who haven't voted go vote! The ones who already did rock. Or tell me another title suggestion.**

**Ideas? I don't really have an idea for the next chapter, so I need some help. If you have an idea, tell me, and I will totally consider it. And, of course, if you have a different title suggestion, tell me.**

**Until I have more,**

**Wingz**


	6. Angel

**Yo, people reading this. If you've made this far, you get a free cookie! Virtual, of course. But, anyways, I'm back! Sorry, it took me longer than usual. I was grounded and I'm supposed to be working on a couple of projects, anyway. But I'm here, and that's what counts! So go ahead and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I believe I've mentioned before that I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, then this would be a **_**claimer**_**, but it's not and I don't. So I don't own it, understand?**

* * *

**This new drabble is about Angel. This is about her and her mind reading and other assorted "powers."**

* * *

I'm different. Even more than the rest of the flock is. I have more powers than all of them. Does that make me better or weirder?

I love mind reading. But sometimes it's so confusing. People don't like showing what they're thinking on the outside. I feel like I'm intruding. Besides, Max doesn't like when I do it, unless it's on bad guys.

And then I have all these other powers. Shape shifting, mind control, speaking to animals, breathing underwater. Why do I need all these? What's the point? Why am I the on that is so advanced?

Just why?

* * *

**I don't think it was my best. I just didn't want to make Angel seem evil or a bad guy. I wanted to show the little kid innocence she should be able to have. Not that she wants to take over everything. And sorry, it took me so long. I hope this makes up for it.**

**What'd you think? How was it, good, bad, fantastic? Go ahead and tell me. I open to everything. So, please, just press the green review button, and review. I'm writing this for all of you.**

_**Title news. I sound like a broken record: **_**Okay, so right now ****A drabble a day keeps the Voice away**** is winning. I have no idea how since it was **_**my**_** stupid idea. But go ahead and keep voting. I'd like more input, suggestions, and voting to happen. So if you haven't voted yet, go vote!**

**Go ahead and tell me any ideas you have for more drabbles. I'll probably use it or some form of it. I like hearing what you readers want me to write. Tell me any titles you think I should have. Tell me what you think of my writing, this story, or whatever.**

**Ta ta for now,**

**Wingz**


	7. Fang

**I'm baaaack! Ready for more? Your not? Well, sorry, 'cause your gonna get some. So go ahead, pull up a chair, grab a drink, get comfortable and read on ****and review****!**

**Danger! Disclaimer zone: Warning! To whoever is reading this you must know, I do not own Maximum Ride. That is what James Patterson is for. I do not claim it!**

* * *

**This drabble is for Fang. It's like the opposite of Max's chapter. It's Fang's "feelings" for Max. Now, let's see how Fang feels:**

* * *

I love Max. I always have, always will. For forever and always.

Why does she always run? Why can't she just stay in my arms? I wish she wouldn't run. It's not hard to stay. It's simple.

Does she love me, too? I can't tell. She doesn't show her feelings. Even _I_ show more feelings that way than she does.

Maybe I should tell her how I feel. Just blurt it out. And see how she responds. But that could ruin everything.

If only there was a way for it to just be Max and me.

Just us. Together.

Perfect.

* * *

**All done with this one! Fang was a bit more touchy feely than usual, but who knows what goes through that kids head? I liked it anyways. It didn't take too long to write but I was stuck at 105 words for a while.**

**What'd ya think? Was it good, bad, ugly, beautiful? Am I going insane? All of the questions you can answer in a review. It's simple really. Just go press the green button a little below this and type what you thought.**

**Title stuff:**** Five people have voted as of now. A drabble a day keeps the Voice away: 3 votes. (How is that even possible? First of all, it was my idea. Second of all, I didn't even think it was that great when I came up with it.) Keep it as Wanderlust: 1 vote. Deepest feelings: 1 vote. I'm thinking of keeping the poll up a bit longer. So if you haven't voted, ****go vote!**

**I need some ideas. I've just about run out. Just suggest a character and I'll figure out something for them. I would probably do whatever is first suggested to me. Also go ahead and suggest any more title ideas you have.**

**I'll be back *in Terminator voice*,**

**Wingz**


	8. Ella

**Told you I'd be back with more! I'm writing this in chorus right now. But I have no ideas yet. Obviously I will, if you're reading this. But for right now, I don't. So, if this drabble, is indeed up, and you are, indeed reading it, read the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I never claimed MR and I don't plan to start now.**

* * *

**This drabble is about- Who is it about? I still don't know. And I was in chorus on Thursday. It's no longer Thursday, obviously. I think this one will be about Ella and what she thinks of Max. So, let's see if that's what you'll get…**

* * *

My sister is special. Her name is Max. I met her a few months ago. I didn't know about her before that.

She saved me from mean bullies that were going to beat me up. Then they chased her and winded up at my house because they shot her "shoulder".

Then we found out her secret. Max had wings! I thought that was so cool! But Max was always cautious around us. Then she left.

She came back. I found out Max was my sister. I was so happy. I had wished we were sisters before, so this was amazing!

* * *

**Wow! I actually figured out Ella. I pictured Ella as the perfect little sister. I think this turned out good. I like figuring out what's in all the characters head.**

**So, what'd you think? Did I get the picture right? Was it awesome? Terrible? Suckish? Cool? **_**Who cares about adjectives, I loved it!**_**? Why wouldn't I want to know? You are reading my story, so obviously you have an opinion. And by now, you should know I want to hear it! **

**Title Stuff: ****I literally, just now, came up with another title idea. ****Inside Your Head****. What do you think? It's, like, because all these drabbles are me going through all the characters' heads to see how they feel about things. And if you don't like that…A drabble a day keeps the Voice away is still winning. It has 5 and the other two have 1. So keep voting!!!**

**If you have an idea, tell me. I wanna know. Cause I just do. I love the feedback you reviewers and readers give me. **

**Bye bye,**

**Wingz**


	9. The Gasman

**I'm in school right now writing this. I have a pretty good idea which character I'm doing next. I'm tired and sick, but I'm bored so I decided to write this. If your reading this right now, that means I actually got an idea and put it up. So have fun, enjoy, relax, put your feet up, and read!**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever claimed to own Maximum Ride?**

**Flock: NO!**

**Total: Well, there was that one time, with all the pudding...**

**Me: Not including that one!**

**Total: Well, I guess not...**

**Me: I never have and I never will.**

* * *

**I think this drabble shall be about Gazzy. Like his feelings on the flock.**

* * *

Language! Yo! Bombs! Shopping! Strawberries! Paris!

I have the ability to mimic anything. Fang and Iggy have gotten into many fights because of me. I put a word in one of their voices and they believe it. It's hilarious.

You can make so many people confused with it. Makes it easy to do things. Like sneak around or whatever. You could make a bird nooise and they would look around to figure out where it was.

It's like how my sister control's minds. Except, I can use whenever I want, 'cause sometimes Max doesn't even know!

* * *

**So, how did you like devious little Gazzy? I just think he's so adorable. If you didn't get the first part with the random words, that was each of the flock(except Gazzy) saying something. But it was Gazzy saying it in their voice. And if you still don't get it, I don't know what to say.**

**So could you guys please review? I've only been getting about 2 or 3 reviews, but I think it would be really cool if it was just a little more. You guys are my readers and I want to know what you think of all tthese drabbles. Good, bad, happy, sad? I want you to tell me.**

**Title: I'm changing the title, but I'm keeping the poll up. The new title is A drabble a day keeps the Voice away. Hope you like it. It had 6 out of the 9 votes.**

**I'm a beta now. So, if you need or were looking for a beta, I'll do it. You can look at my beta profile on my page to see. Then just put it in a review or PM me if you want me to beta you.**

**I'm running low on ideas. So, help? I could use an idea that'll give me a jump start on the next drabble. **

**Later gaters,**

**Wingz**


	10. Meat

**Me is here! Are you ready for this? Here's another drabble for you lovely readers. And it took only one day! So y'know scroll down and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. I have never claimed to, so why start now?**

* * *

**This is another drabble about Nudge. I started thinking about it because I'm a vegetarian. This is about Nudge and food.**

* * *

I'm a vegetarian. It started a few months ago, when I almost had to eat a rat. I was disgusted. It's sad that we have to eat animals.

I feel really uncomfortable eating any meat from birds. I'm 2% avian, so it makes me feel like a cannibal. It's just, like, ew. I'm part bird, so why would I want to eat anything that was a whole bird?

It's just kinda disturbing to think about. I mean, eating something that was once living, like me.

I remember hamburgers. Those are what I miss the most. They were just so yummy.

* * *

**That one was easy. I really enjoyed writing it. I like writing the Nudge ones. I don't know why. One of my favorites like with the other Nudge one.**

**Review? Please? I really want to know if these drabbles are good, bad, suckish, awesome, I love them so it doesn't matter what word you use.**

**Just to let you know the poll for titles is still open. I know I already have a new title, but still, the polls are open.**

**I am a beta now. So, if you want me to beta a story of yours, I'll do it. Just PM me or say it in a review.**

**Ideas, please?**

**I forgot to say Happy Cinco de Mayo yesterday, so I'm saying it now. Happy Cinco de Mayo!**

**That's all for now,**

**Wingz**


	11. Max II

**Here's some more. Took me forever to think of, but I loved it. So, grab a seat, and a treat, and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR. Never claimed to have owned it. Because if I did own it, I would totally be bragging about it. But I don't and I'm not. That good enough for you?**

* * *

**This drabble is about Max II. As in Max's clone, not like another Max drabble. It's her hatred/jealousy of Max and the flock.**

* * *

I am the perfect one. I am better than the original. _Max. _How I loathe her.

She thinks she's so perfect, but she's not. I am. They made me better, stronger, faster, smarter. So, how does she always win? How did she beat _me_?

I have to get rid of her. It's not like the world needs her. They could have me instead.

But, no, I'll always be second. The clone, not worth mentioning. I'll never win with her here. But I'll show them! Max will wish she had given up years ago when she feels the wrath of me!

* * *

**I think this one is officially my favorite. I loved writing this one. It was really fun.**

**Review? **_**Please?**_** I would love it so much if you reviewed. It helps me update faster, since I know people are reading it, and (if they are nice reviews) like it. I like knowing if people actually enjoy my story.**

**Go ahead and keep voting for titles.**

**If you need a beta, just ask me.**

**Could someone just name a character from the Maximum Ride series they want me to do? Once I get a character in my head, I usually have a good idea as to what to do next. Please, that would be really helpful. **

**Happy almost Mother's Day. Do something nice for your mom. Make sure to appreciate her. **

**Until the next one,**

**Wingzy**


	12. Double! Love and Normal

**Okay, so I've been kind of out of it lately. I haven't been able to write as much, and blah blah blah. So, this isn't like a real drabble. This is a .55 drabble. That basically means it's 55 words not 100. I wrote it a while ago, but I like it, and I think you will, too.**

**Disclaimer: Any claims that I may or may not have made in the past, present, and/or future, I am now disclaiming. Well, basically just the fact that I do not own any part of Maximum Ride. Not even a feather on their wings. Sad, but true.**

* * *

**This is another Max drabble. And, it's another one on her feelings for Fang. I like this one even if it is shorter than usual. (It's centered because I thought it looked cooler that way.)**

* * *

I looked out the window and saw those dark eyes.  
Oh, how they called and beckoned out to me.  
I wanted to be with them and fly.  
To just be alone and be together.  
To be close in the sky.  
And finally, together at last.  
But why, you ask.  
Because of love.  
And him.  
Fang.

**So, I like it. It's kind of sappy, but in a cute way. I just picture that before they actually got together, Max had these little moments where she's just like "I need Fang. I want Fang. I could never live without him." And, she basically does have those moments, but sometimes she needs something different.**

**Review? Please? It makes me so happy when people review that I want to write more, faster, just for them. ****Wait!!!!!**

**I have just came up with another .55 drabble for you all. This rocks. So, you get another one. Check it out.**

* * *

**This one is about Nudge's feeling on normalcy.**

* * *

I still wish for the freedom we could have had.  
The freedom thad had a normal life and friends.  
Without wings, life would be so much easier.  
No more fighting with the bad guys.  
I could just live life easy.  
If only we could be  
What I have wanted.  
To be free.  
And be  
_Normal._

* * *

**So, now I'm excited. I got two (basically) half drabbles out to you readers.**

**I would really love it if you all reviewed. I wrote two .55 drabbles for you, so I would love it if you took the time to review. It would make me super happy. **

**I don't know how much time I will have for writing the next week. I really neeed to get ready for exams and stuff. So, hopefully I'll update a week from Friday. Possibly sooner if I find the time. It is a 3-day weekend, so who knows? That's just a warning so you know I might not update that much. Same goes for those of you who have read my ****I get a random email! ****Just to let you know.**

**See ya when I see ya,**

**Wingz**


	13. Listen

**So sorry it took me so long. More on that at the bottom. Go ahead and read. Happy you made it this far.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? How many times is this now? I don't claim Maximum Ride**

* * *

**This drabble is about Angel. Well, evil Angel. You'll see.**

* * *

This is my world:

Fighting, losing, pain. Especially pain and losing. I don't like it.

We're always on the run. Always hunted. I **hate** it.

I wasn't kidding when I said I'd make a better leader. That was all truth. I should be the one saving the world. I'm better.

So, that's why I'm doing this. Helping The School capture you. It's what I had to do.

You should have listened to me, Max. Then we'd still be happy.

But, no. So, I turned traitor.

Good luck with being in a cage while I rule the world.

Next time, _listen._

* * *

**See, what I mean. Angel is freaky when she goes all evil. Did you like it, hate it, want me to hurry up with more? Just tell me in a review. I accept anon. reviews, too, so you don't need an account.**

**Here's the deal with the lateness: First off, I'm really sorry. I should have been able to update sooner, but I couldn't. First, it was exams, and then I was lazy. Then I got grounded and wasn't allowed on my computer. On Sunday I was at camp until yesterday. My parents were out of town so I was at my friend's house. I didn't get home until today and I still coundn't go on the computer. But now, I'm finally on. I got this inspiration and wrote this drabble**

**Plus, I was nervous because I found out I was saying my testimony at church tomorrow. But I'm excited, too.**

**So, that's it. Since, I'm so very sorry, I should have another drabble up soon. It's already half done.**

**So, please give me a review. I like constructive criticism and I just love what my readers have to say.**

**So, see ya (hopefully) soon, **

**Wingz**

* * *

NOTE: This would have been up late last night but fanfiction wouldn't let me put it up. So, now, here it is. Now I have to get ready to give my testimony. (Which I just did cause it still wouldn't let me until now)


	14. I don't know

**

* * *

**

Hey readers. Here's another drabble for you. I feel like crap, so I don't know how good it will come out to be. But, I felt like writing, so here it is. Read on!

**aperson: Thank you for the anonymous review. But I do not recall ever saying that I liked Angel being evil. Also, if you would check out chapter 6, I went out of my way to make her **_**not**_** evil. But the whole point of all these drabbles is to see the characters in different ways. And it was only 100 words of evil. And I just wanted to get it straight, I never said I liked it when she was evil. Like I already said check out chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: Just look at every chapter before this and you'll see.**

* * *

**Here's another Nudge one. Hope you're not getting sick of her because I seem to get a lot of ideas for drabbles for her.**

* * *

Why are we like this? Why us? Why couldn't we be left alone? To grow and live a normal life. Without all the wings and complications.

I just don't know anymore. How have I ever been able to like this?

I don't even understand how we're alive? How is this even possible? I don't know!

How are a bunch of kids supposed to save the world? And why this bunch? What was _so_ special about us?

It just makes my head hurt. To understand all this! The who, what, when, where, and why's! But mostly the why's.

I don't know.

* * *

**So, that's it. I have a horrible headache, so it might not have been that great, but you got something, didn't you?**

**Tell me what you thought. I accept anon., so you don't need an account to review.**

**I'd love an idea for the next drabble, so go ahead and tell me, please.**

**-Wingz**


	15. Pancakes

**I've given enough excuses. Sorry it's been forever and here you go. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 78!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, just go back and read every other chapter (and review! XD)**

* * *

**This is about Total and some pancakes and other assorted random things.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and pancakes!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

"_Yes!"_ I thought. Pancakes are my favorite, especially Iggy's! I ran towards the kitchen, skidding in on the floor. I used my tiny, yet powerful, wings to fly on top of the table.

I think Iggy was planning on making more 'cause I didn't land on the table.

"AGHHHH!" I shouted landing in a bowl of pancake mix. I must of scared Iggy 'cause then I had a bunch of pancakes flopped on my head.

"What the heck!" Iggy yelled. Then the flock came rushing in.

FLASH.

_Crap._ A camera.

* * *

**So what did you think? Definitely not the greatest and I think Total was a bit OOC, but I couldn't really get his personality in this situation. I know I haven't updated in forever which is why I wrote this.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review. I'd like to know what you thought. Also…**

**IDEAS? I really could use some, and if I use yours I'll dedicate the chapter to you.**

**Plus, today I published a new story here on FFn. It's MR (It's called Keep Moving) and please go to my profile, read it, and tell me what you think. I'm begging you lol.**

**Gimme ideas! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing all these other chapters.**

**-Wingz**


	16. Jeb

**Hey everybody! Guess what? I'm alive! I know it doesn't seem like it since I've been gone for a year, but I'm not gonna excuse myself. I'm lazy, that's it. So read on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, it would be so different, but I don't so that's why it is what it is.**

**This drabble is about Jeb. It takes place soon after he leaves the flock alone in Colorado. It shows the conflicts going on inside him.**

* * *

This was the hardest decision of my life.

Leaving them all on their own. I know Max will keep them safe, though. She always looks out for them.

Wait, the hardest decision? What about when I had to leave Ari? There was nothing I could do, though. I had to leave him. They would have been suspicious if I hadn't left them something that I needed to come back to.

I know they turned him into an Eraser. I wish I could have saved my little boy from that fate. Too bad the flock has to save the world instead.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this one. It's probably kind of confusing, but it's because I was try to portray Jeb's conflicting sides.**

**I promise I'll update again soon.**

**Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Lots of love,**

**Wingz**


	17. Deathly Peace

**Hello to no one! I only say no one because no one reviewed the last chapter. So this chapter is just for me, even though I have no idea what I'm going to write about.**

**Disclaimer: Own MR? Me? Nah, I wish.**

* * *

**I have no clue what I'm doing for this drabble, but I think Imma kill someone**

* * *

I have been waiting for this day so long. I'm finally done with saving the world crap. I can finally relax with my flock.

Who knows how long this peace can last, though? We're 'special.'

Something will happen to us sooner or later. I know it. We grew up knowing we wouldn't have an easy life; why would one start now?

"MAX!" Angel yelled, tears streaming. "Follow me!"

There laid Iggy, lying on the floor, a hole where his heart would be.

I stood there, tears falling down my face. I knew it couldn't last.

Time to kick ass. Again.

* * *

**Well, that was depressing.**

**I could use some real ideas, now.**

**Review, please?**

**~Wingz**


	18. The Big Day

**Woah, another update? I must be keeping the Voice away with all these new drabbles.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to zorua for giving me the idea and being the only reviewer.**

**This drabble is about Iggy and Ella. So read on!**

* * *

Today is the day. The day I ask Ella out. It was almost like love at first sight. Except I wouldn't call it love (yet), and I have no clue how she feels about me.

It's been slow out in the evil bad world, so we've been chillin' at Max's mom's house. That means it's the perfect time to ask her out. Plus, Max took away my bomb stuff, so I've got nothin' to do.

"Hey, Ella? You? Me? Dinner?" I asked in a rush. God, I didn't know I was nervous.

"Ohmigawd, yes, Iggy!" Ella squealed. Yeah, I rock.

* * *

**Hmm, I liked this one, and I think Iggy seemed pretty in character. But what did you think? Tell me in a review.**

**Once again, ideas are lovely and help me update even faster.**

**And congrats on the world not ending yesterday. Although, most of us expected it not to end. Good luck on exams to anyone who has them!**

**~Wingzy**


End file.
